


Say Anything

by Szetsing



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 泰树现实向BE





	Say Anything

不，这种感觉和当初得知hide离世的消息时的感觉不一样。

十三年前他失控，他发疯，他崩溃。

如今却那么冷静地对着电话说：谢谢你的通知。

但是窒息般的感觉噎在喉咙，每默念一次都有几秒钟感觉自己正在死去，灵魂离开身体，痛得不得了。

Taiji死了。

 

 

一 Weekend

 

yoshiki在颈椎的疼痛里醒来，皱起眉头尽力回忆将醒未醒的时候缭绕脑海的梦境。

床单平整柔软干净，房间收拾得异常整洁。LA的阳光已在窗帘外等候多时。七点四十分。刚刚睡醒时脑子是空白的，既想不起自己正在哪里，也想不起这一天有什么事情要做。所以他揉着脖子重新闭上眼睛，放任自己陷回松软的床垫。

然后他猛然睁大了眼睛。

梦里的感觉依旧留存，正执着地附着在已经醒来的他的皮肤上。

 

仿佛被惊吓到，他从床上猛地起来。然后不出所料因为疼痛摔倒。

地毯很柔软，摔得并不疼。

他不怕摔到在地的疼痛，也无暇顾虑颈椎的疼痛。他只是想马上甩开即使醒来也没能散去的皮肤上奇怪的触感。那不是柔软的床单和被子的感觉，恰恰相反，那种感觉混杂着冰冷、僵硬、粗糙。他对这种感觉既怀念又害怕，拼命地想要抖落，但是却无能为力。他最骄傲的是他的过去，最想念的是他的过去，最害怕的也是那一段过去。

那似乎是很久以前，和hide，和taiji一起喝酒打架之后，露宿街头的某个夜晚。那个夜晚的事情在刚刚过去的这个夜晚里，重新回来。

 

他抬起手，似乎在指尖嗅到香烟的味道。

不知从何而来的香烟的味道，他明明已经很久不抽烟了。

干涩的嘴唇上似乎也有。

然后他又像触电了一样弹了起来。

那是taiji抽的最多的香烟的味道。

 

==========

 

yoshiki、taiji、hide三个人连滚带爬地从酒吧跑出来，身后几个人一路追着。Hide手上还拎着半瓶刚才没喝完的酒。

又是再常见不过的一起喝酒然后稀里糊涂就和人打起来了的状况，只不过这回碰上对方人多了。而且，毫无悬念的，以后又要多一家酒吧把他们列入黑名单了。

三个人停下脚步，在东京的夜色里气喘吁吁。灯光昏暗的小路，面前恰好三条岔道。

“我往这边，yoshiki你去那边，taiji你看着办吧。”hide回头看看后面仍然紧追不舍地四五个人，一口喝干手里剩下的小半瓶酒，把酒瓶顺手一扔就怪叫着跳着冲进了夜色中，一副狂欢般的神态。

 

三个人分头一路狂奔，yoshiki在左拐右绕的小路里终于成功甩掉了身后追的人。跑得岔气了，肋骨下方一阵阵抽搐的疼痛，肺和气管也在疼，仿佛刚刚吸进去了一大瓶辣椒油。最要命的是，胃疼犯了。

其实胃病也就是那么回事儿，无非是因为不按时吃饭和酒喝得太多。还有休息太少。toshi替他去打工，但是他不肯闲着。整整一个白天把自己关在小房间里，坐在用来当床的破旧床垫上，就着面前一张自己用木板订好的小桌子。他对自己说，只要写不出东西来，就不去吃饭。可是实际上，就算写出了东西，他也没去吃饭，因为没钱了。

那些钱，都变成设备了。或者酒。或者因为酒后打架砸店而赔给了别人。剩下的钱，只能变成很少的食物，几个人小心翼翼地分着吃。互相推来让去但是眼睛里都是闪着绿光的。然后他靠着酒提供他的能量来写歌，打鼓，打架，忽视掉因此发生的胃病。

可是现在没法忽视了，他胃疼得厉害，他想一把掐死自己。

 

一只穿着靴子的脚毫无恶意地在靠墙坐在地上有气无力地轻声哼哼的yoshiki肩膀上踢了一下。然后靴子的主人强忍笑意地说，怎么样，需不需要我一把掐死你帮你解脱？

他没力气骂人，所以只能抬头白了嘴贱的taiji一眼。还没收回目光，他就被taiji抱了起来，扛到肩上。

“走吧，我送你去医院。”

 

去医院的结果就是taiji拖着略有些行动不便的yoshiki从急诊室连滚带爬地跑了出来，然后又是在小路里绕来绕去甩掉身后追着的人的戏码。

看着taiji大吼着用进医院之前顺手在地上捡起的一块长条形玻璃碎片指着值班的小护士，然后去拿了几种很贵的胃病药，yoshiki虽然疼得没力气一起胡闹，但惨白的脸上还是浮起没法抹掉的笑意。突然就觉得胃疼得不是那么厉害了。

最后两人赶在安保人员出现之前冲了出去，身后一路叫骂声，taiji一手拽着yoshiki一手拿着装药的袋子，边跑边大笑。

 

坐在公园的长椅上，taiji把药递给yoshiki，yoshiki含住药片，去拧一旁的自来水龙头。

“fuck，打不开！”

然后他顺手抄起地上一块稍大的石头把龙头砸破，用满是灰尘的手捧住喷出来的凉水，吞下那些药片。

打架的事情常见，演出砸东西烧东西更是不少。但是去医院抢劫胃痛的药片，第一回。有意思。但这种事儿也就仅此一次吧，以后被医院列入黑名单就麻烦了。yoshiki这样想着，顺手接水在脸上擦了一把，然后又捧了满手的水，迅速冲到长椅上的taiji身边，一抬手把水全扬在对方身上。

taiji跳起来，也冲到破损的水管旁，反击回去。

两人就这么玩着小孩子的东西，直到衣服头发几乎全都湿了，才停下来，并排躺在公园的草地上。

 

hide去哪了？

不知道。

明天再找他吧。

好。

 

就怪你，那个小护士多漂亮。要不是你去抢药没准还能聊一聊。

你那副样子谁跟你聊啊。犯胃病还想着泡妞。

 

浸水的衣服湿漉漉地贴在身上，夜风一吹很凉。但是又凉的不彻底不痛快，额头上依旧不停冒汗。Yoshiki的胃疼缓解了不少，但是觉得气氛有点奇怪。

taiji的粗糙神经对此全无感觉，张大着嘴喘气，看着蓝到发黑的夜空上闪着一点一点的星星。

“我们没钱。有钱真好。”taiji突然没头没脑地来了这么一句。

什么？

“有钱就可以直接给你买药了。抢是很好玩，但是感觉不一样。”

yoshiki从地上坐起来。转头看着依旧躺着的taiji。

月光下那张脸白得简直让他羡慕。眼睛看着天空，也许没有焦点。可是表情一点不像是在开玩笑。金色的发梢散在肩膀周围。

yoshiki重新躺下，他突然觉得胃疼全都好了。可惜这种抢药的事儿也就能干这么一回，不然他倒是想时不时地犯个病。虽然会疼得他想一把掐死自己。

我他妈的是有病吗会突然想到这种作践自己的事儿。他小声对自己嘟哝着。身边传来沉稳的呼吸声，yoshiki砖头，然后失笑。

taiji竟然就这么睡着了。

 

第二天早上他们被刺眼的阳光晃醒。穿着湿衣服在只有薄薄一层植物的草地上睡了一宿的身体酸痛。taiji从外套的内袋里摸出烟盒，勉强找出唯一没太被水淋湿的一支。刚刚点上，就被yoshiki伸手抢走。

yoshiki刚吸了一口，taiji就把烟抢了回来。

然后taiji主动在吸了一口之后把烟递了过来。

直到这支烟燃尽，他们都没多说一句话。

然后yoshiki看着taiji从地上坐起来，扯掉乱糟糟的外套，去那个还在喷水的破水管旁漱口。

 

==========

 

那个蹲在水管旁漱口的身影突然淡出视线。

 

yoshiki正在地毯上贪婪地捕捉着其实并不存在于房间中的香烟味道。

可是当他回忆到他们同抽一支烟的时候，那种熟悉的气味确确实实，在他的印象中，弥漫了整个房间。

第二天他们回到住处见到hide时，他听了抢医院的故事后笑得在地上打滚。然后把稍微有点低烧的他拽过来一起在地上滚。

 

yoshiki突然想起来了。

今天他要飞回日本。

明天是hide的葬礼。

 

 

二 Stab Me In The Back

 

不管在这之前yoshiki对他与taiji多年后的重逢做出了多少设想，他都想不到他们会在这样一种场合下见面。他也想不到见面时taiji会如此落魄。那些曾经咄咄逼人的锐气，被他过去的那段充满苦难的生活磨得几乎消失殆尽。明明只有三十二岁，却潦倒颓废得仿佛六十二岁。

连弹贝斯的手，都是残缺的。

 

看着taiji因为被打而掉了四颗牙的样子，yoshiki最想做的事情莫过于再给他补上一顿胖揍。类似于恨铁不成钢的怨气在胸中郁结，他不能理解也不能接受他曾经和他一起打架一起演出一起意气风发的人如此这么落魄。那个唯一敢冲他发火对他大吼但他又不能生气的人变得这么窝囊。

yoshiki看了一眼大厅墙上正中挂着的hide的照片。

hide，你对我说他离开我之后过得很不好，但你也想不到会如此不堪吧。

 

于是他们的又一场争执几乎是必然。

——去治病吧，好好看看你被打的伤。

——不用了谢谢你，我死不了。

——……你就这么愿意作践你自己吗？

——什么作践？能麻烦你换个词吗？这是我自己的生活，林大圣人您是最近过得太舒坦了吗？自己有车有房有女人，看见我那么潦倒开始可怜我了是吗？别，你别摇头，我知道你只是可怜我，我知道我自己多潦倒，我知道我跟成功人士的你多么是完全两回事儿……

——taiji……

——别叫我，别。不需要。你自己什么德行你知道。把忍了你快三十年的toshi给气走了都不知道要长点教训。

——你他妈的在说什么！

酒瓶被摔在地上。响亮的声音惊动了整整一屋子人，所有的目光都集中在他们身上。

——算了，再见。yoshiki，你听着，我不用你的可怜，以前不用现在也不用。你不是什么人物，对我来说尤其不是。

 

taiji晃晃悠悠地走出酒吧。

看着他的背影，临走前最后一句话在yoshiki耳边萦绕不散。、

“你不是什么人物，对我来说尤其不是。”

可是他却因为这句话而兴奋。隐约间那曾经让高高在上的他疯狂迷恋的更为高高在上的taiji似乎回来了。不对，还没有回来。

但是我要把他找回来。

 

yoshiki冲出酒吧，三分钟后，他追上了还未走远的taiji。

 

那天晚上yoshiki就像疯了一样把taiji塞进车里，回到公寓，然后推进浴室。

然后自己也浑身是水地把taiji拖出来，强行按到卧室的床上。

如同他们还在一起时那样，yoshiki丝毫不加以节制地在taiji面前暴露出身体和欲望。是的，我在你面前什么都不是，你看过我最疯狂的样子，你知道我最可怕的最无限制的渴求。

Yoshiki确实是个节制的人。在肉欲方面是的。他享受美女环绕、众星捧月的感觉，但是，他是高傲的。没错就是高傲，或者矜持，一直端着架子，连做爱的时候都小心翼翼保持着一分克制与清醒。每个动作都是得体的，优雅的，从不过分。

他只为taiji失控。

他只为那个让他又爱又恨融进血肉骨髓的男人失控。

 

taiji只是默默地接受着他不顾一切的细致周到的服务。一言不发，甚至在神情中带着一丝嘲讽的冷笑。

 

——去治病吧。把牙补好。

taiji没说话。

——别再这样下去了。

taiji不置可否。

——别再拒绝我了。

taiji依旧沉默。

——所以你是同意了吗？……你到底还是需要的。

——谁他妈的同意了！

taiji突然发声，然后揪着yoshiki的头发迫使他靠近过来。“别他妈的以为我没了你没了你的那几个臭钱就不能活。”

然后跳下床，甩开yoshiki试图拉住他的手，冷着脸穿好衣服。

 

被摔上的门后面，是依旧赤裸着身体跌倒在地上的yoshiki。

他蜷起身体，哭到歇斯底里。

被甩开的瞬间，yoshiki明白自己一辈子也没法从对taiji的爱里自拔了。他爱的正是对方的高高在上与自尊。那些甚至远胜于从小被娇宠到大的总是很高傲的自己的高傲。yoshiki的高傲是生长环境和身边的人给的，而taiji的高傲是他自己给的。

所以在这段感情里，大部分的情况下都是yoshiki在犯贱。

但他行为上的犯贱永远没法用口头表达。

要他说一句对不起比杀了他还难。

 

==========

 

《Jealousy》发行之后，因为反响非常好，yoshiki兴致勃勃地表示想要只穿着内裤在街头表演专辑封面的造型。

“你不怕被疯狂的女歌迷冲上来强奸吗？”在五人同住的别墅里，hide叼着拨片，一脸不怀好意的笑容，目光不停飘向坐在一边沙发上抽烟不吱声脸色阴沉的taiji。

 

大约是那几天他们正在吵架，总之等到yoshiki在经纪人和队员们的一致反对下决定放弃街头的表演，然后拍了“yoshiki say sorry to freak”的视频之后，两人的关系简直降到了冰点。

 

hide和pata跑出去喝酒了，toshi很识趣地让了出去，yoshiki和taiji谁也不想面对冷战中的情侣不得不见面的尴尬。

但是决定出去自己喝闷酒的yoshiki估算错了回家的时间。当他回来的时候，taiji正在一楼客厅里，没有开灯，独自面对着电视。taiji也没有想到yoshiki会这么早回来，实际上，他只是出门简单转了一圈，不想喝酒也没有地方可去，所以只能回来。

他在一遍遍看着yoshiki 刚刚拍的视频。短短不到四分钟的录像，他已经看了几十遍。那个他百看不厌的人说了些什么，每一句话是怎样的语气，配合了怎样的动作，他都记得一清二楚。

yoshiki有一身雪白的肉皮，简直不像个男人。他还有一张清秀的脸，虽然眼睛特别小。但是化妆之后就变得那么妖娆。他还有柔软的腰，纤长的四肢。但是肌肉发达，画出优雅流畅的线条。打鼓的时候肌肉绷紧，看起来像一只蓄势待发的豹子。可是松弛的时候又那么柔顺。即使是豹子，在不打猎的时候也是放松的。但是更能因其美丽而蛊惑人心。

yoshiki当然知道自己有多么漂亮，更知道自己在别人眼里自己有多么迷人。

镜头里他的媚笑比女人更妖娆。眼波流转。肢体的动作简直就是不加掩饰的勾引。他当然是故意的。

然后taiji分不清自己到底是妒火中烧还是欲火中烧。

 

Yoshiki看了一眼电视屏幕，然后低头，一言不发，穿过客厅踏上回房间的楼梯。

然后他被一双有力的手拉住了。

 

那天晚上他没回到自己的房间。别墅里只有他们两人。所以比平时还更加全无克制。

他尖叫。呻吟。含混不清地说taiji你快杀了我。他在taiji怀抱中拼命索取。

到了极致的索取就是独占。他要独占这个人。

 

一觉醒来，当taiji看着卷着被子仍然在安静睡着的yoshiki，脸颊红扑扑的，长发散在枕上，露出半个肩膀。他不再生气了。他轻易地忘记了他们之前吵架的理由，原谅了惹怒他的yoshiki的某些高傲和臭脾气。

当yoshiki醒来看见正在二十厘米以外凝视着他的taiji时，他也不再生气了。他也轻易地忘记了他惹怒taiji的理由。

 

他不知道在他出去喝酒的时候，taiji跑去他的房间，扑进留着他的气息的床上。

抱着枕头舍不得离开。

这种事，taiji不可能会说，yoshiki也不可能知道。

 

他在清晨阳光的香味里，顺从地滑进taiji的怀抱。但是和之前一样，和每次吵架后因某种理由而做爱之后的和好一样，他不说对不起。

从来不说。

 

==========

 

yoshiki想起去年toshi决定离开X-Japan时对他说的话。

“你欠了我太多对不起。我只是不想再这么被你欠着了，就算是我上辈子欠你的太多，到现在也差不多该扯平了。我受不了了。”

所以如果他多对toshi低头一些，是否这个一直以来默默陪伴他支持他的人，这个为了他而放弃读大学来到东京的人，会陪伴他更久？他知道，都是自己的错。他想改，但是怎么也出不了口。

所以toshi说要走的时候，他甚至没有去开口挽留。那句话就在嘴边，但是却绊住了，无论如何也出不来。

 

在五年前，更为年轻气盛的他不仅无法低头，甚至无法容忍身边有人比他更倔更高傲。

他说不出对不起，而那个人比他更是一个只能接受别人道歉的角色。

 

 

三 Rose Of Pain

 

taiji跌跌撞撞走在东京街头。他不是不后悔甩开拼命想要拉住他的yoshiki，但他实在没有办法回去。即使是在当年，每次摔门而出后他都会因为赌气而至少三天不回去。更何况是现在是这样尴尬的局面。

 

他知道自己脾气有多差。

虽然yoshiki才是公认的臭脾气，动不动就像只猫一样炸毛。可是yoshiki的发火永远都是浮于表面的，他会砸东西，会大吼，会打人，却只是因为并不严重的神经质。过不了多久就恢复正常。多么容易烧着的易燃物品，但是只要一盆水就可以泼灭。

可是他，taiji不一样。他能在容忍的限度内一直保持平和，一直在别人看不见的内心深处情感涌动。一旦越过了阈值，所有的愤怒都会冲破他平静冷峻的表情爆发出来。

他是一座火山，一座休眠火山。

然而他从来没有对yoshiki真正生气过。他太爱他。

即使是hide那样无条件宠溺着yoshiki的人都曾经无法忍受。

 

漫无目的地走了足足一个小时，终于疲惫地坐倒在路边。

手从脖颈后面的衣领里探进去，肩胛骨上的伤口一碰就疼。是刚刚情欲放纵的时候被yoshiki抓出来的。

他要弹钢琴，指甲剪短磨光滑了。可还是挠了这么重的伤。这是用了多大力气啊。Taiji自嘲地笑了笑。

我是一个脾气很差又特别高傲的混蛋。泽田泰司啊，你刚刚是怎么做到狠下心扔下他的。你是怎么做到面对着脆弱到了临界点的他却还傲气得不得了的。可是你刚刚就是这样做的。而且还用语言伤害他，还带着轻蔑的目光看着不顾一切的他，还觉得他要你去医院是在践踏你的尊严。

你难道没看见他的目光有前所未有的悲伤吗？甚至是绝望！

所以，泽田泰司，你到底想要什么？

你想要的是他的道歉和乞求。想要他服软一次。可是你他妈的又不是不知道他天生不是会这样做的人！

所以，你们的关系会变成现在这样，都是你咎由自取。更是别妄想能回到过去重新来过，发生过的事情不可抹去，就像你们不可能看着刚刚打完架狼藉一片的酒吧说这里什么事都没发生过。

你，把yoshiki的心伤成了那样一个狼藉一片只剩废墟的房间。

不不不，其实你是否这么骄傲都不会改变你们的结局。toshi那么迁就yoshiki，最终不还是无法忍受了吗？

不不不，不是这样的。

你快回忆起那个晚上。

 

==========

 

1990年。

忘了是第几次激烈的争吵了。总之taiji好多天没有回家了，而且离开的时间前所未有的长。整整两个星期，完全不见人影。

排练只能暂时中断，每一天yoshiki都把自己关在房间里，时不时能听到里面传来他疯子一样用拳头砸动钢琴琴键的声音，然后会有片刻的静默，然后手上缠着还在渗血的绷带的他会出门喝酒，醉到不省人事，在后半夜被hide或toshi带回来。

 

taiji离开家的时候也一直辗转于各个酒吧之间，但是不去他们常常集体活动的地方，因为他不想再遇到hide或toshi，在听完一场冗长的劝说之后回家。偶尔想找个软点的地方睡一觉，就随便和哪个看上了的女孩回家。

他是刚刚进军主流乐界、年轻气盛前途无量X的贝斯手，他有壮健的身体和英俊的相貌。他能不费吹灰之力泡到任何他喜欢的女孩。但是他还是全心全意伺候着公主一样骄纵的yoshiki，并且隔三差五被气得离家出走。

当他趴在酒吧的吧台上迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，带着头疼醒来，身边一个娇小可爱的女孩羞涩紧张地笑着轻轻推过来一杯温开水的时候，他突然想到了刚来东京时收留他给他钱无微不至地关心他照顾他的惠。

不知道惠今夜是在和恋人享受这样一个空气温和的春夜，还是正孤枕难眠，边流泪边听他留下的那些唱片，一如他拖着箱子和贝斯坚决离开去到yoshiki那里住下的那天。

他妈的，他暗暗骂了自己一句。怎么就从惠又想到yoshiki去了。

那么，他现在是正在用酒精麻醉自己，还是在自残般弹琴，还是已经睡熟了？

 

一个人影闪进酒吧。

“taiji。”

是toshi。

“还是被你们找到了啊~”taiji无聊地伸开双腿。“好吧，我这就回去，可别再念叨那一大堆废话了，每次找到我都来这么一段，听烦了。”

“不是。这次我真的有事要和你说。”toshi用手在taiji肩上重重一按阻止住他起来的动作。

“这次你一走就是两周，你们几乎和好不了几天就又会吵架，这样下去你离家出走的时间都要比在家的时间还多了。”

“啊。”

“这两周他过得特别难受。”

“所以你他妈的能不能说点以前你没说过的？”

“别让他知道我和你说过这些。”

 

然后taiji目瞪口呆地听toshi讲完了yoshiki童年的故事。

认识了那么久，关系那么亲密，但这时他才知道，yoshiki的父亲在很多年前就抛弃下年轻的妻子和只有十一岁的儿子，自杀身亡。

 

所以他家里的和服店是他的母亲一个人苦苦撑持。

所以Extasy和他们的第一张专辑是他用家里唯一的经济来源换来的。

 

对不起，这么多事情我都不知道。

你不说。

幸好toshi都告诉了我。

 

——你得好好对taisho。他没有父亲。

——我明白了。

——你当然不明白。

toshi突然笑了。

——因为你不知道他为什么会那么爱你。但凡人从小缺少了什么，长大后就会拼命寻求什么。你虽然比他年龄还小一点，但是心智比他成熟得多。他单纯、敏感，在家人因幼年丧父而倾注的更多的怜爱中长大。他得到的永远都是更多的关心和照顾，是扶持他走路的一只只手。

——他从未曾得到，因而最想要得到的，是一副肩膀。

——会允许他坐在肩上，从更高的地方看更远的世界。会让他一直依靠着，无论发生什么都是最坚实的后盾。

——当他过于骄纵任性、肆意妄为，他会被善意地摔落下来，成为警醒与教训。但是终究，那肩膀不会离开，不会转向别的方向。

 

==========

 

结果，你就这样狠狠将他摔落。然后转身离去连头都不回，在心里不停地说着只要你叫我一声我就回去，即使你明知他不会挽留即使你不想走。

你们太倔，更太绝。

 

taiji将手抽回来。指尖碰掉了伤口上勉强凝结住的一点血块，所以新鲜的血液又渗出来，站在指尖。

带来这些伤口的，yoshiki的指尖应该也沾着他的血迹吧？

那个美丽的男人一定在他摔上的门后面歇斯底里地痛苦。咸咸的泪水也会沾上他的指尖，一个人的眼泪和另一个人的血液融合成轻轻一洗就会了无痕迹的粉红色。

 

脑子里的toshi还在说，泰司，你该知道你在他生活中的位置。

我和秀人都知道自己的位置，虽然我和他一同长大，虽然秀人是他最珍贵的朋友，但是，我们都是那些可以被另外的谁代替的扶着他往前走的手。

而你，不一样，完全不一样。我那么羡慕你也嫉妒你。

 

taiji终于知道了为什么toshi会选择离开。

他断绝的并非三十年的友情，而是少年时萌芽的至今已经十余载的单方面的爱情。

 

他又让指尖回到伤口上。

指甲反复趟过那一条条渗血的皮肤，他带着追悔与自责反复咀嚼皮肉伤浅浅的疼痛。

yoshiki，今晚我不该走的。二十年前你永远失去了父亲，几天前你永远失去了挚友，几个月前从小的朋友弃你而去。你的爱人却落井下石。第二次让你看到他离去的背影。

yoshiki，我想把你灵魂里的疼痛埋进我的伤口中。

刺进我的心脏中。

 

一串泪水终于顺着面颊滚落。

 

 

四 Unfinished

 

yoshiki完全能做到前一秒还衣不蔽体摆出种种挑逗的姿势仿佛荡妇，后一秒就马上从动态转为静态，柔美纯净像个禁欲的女神。

是的，女神。

taiji再想不到别的词来形容他的爱人。

 

那是91年某个放假的下午，yoshiki在洒满柔和阳光的客厅里弹琴。

那双柔软的手丢下鼓槌，松开打架的拳头，于是taiji听到了门德尔松随想回旋曲优美典雅的曲调。

这曲子就和此刻的yoshiki一样。taiji想道。

yoshiki总是笑话说我不懂古典音乐，无论他弹什么给我听都是对牛弹琴。并非如此，至少此刻我能听懂。这首曲子就是你现在的模样，就是在我心里你的模样。不管你脾气多差，多么任性，只要你还愿意让我看到你安静柔和的本来面目，我就永远都会在你身边。

 

回到阔别多年的家，在母亲的照顾和安排下入院治疗，现在taiji已经基本痊愈，遵医嘱在家里继续休养。

躺回床上，看着电视里播放着七年前他拍下的画面，想着那时的他在心里暗暗发下的誓言，所有的悲伤都哽在喉咙，吐不得，咽不得。toshi特意给他打了电话，没说什么别的，只是叮嘱他好好休养身体，并希望他能够振作起来。

“taiji你知道你对他来说多么特别，更何况现在他的生活里没了我和hide的支撑，只能让你的负担加重了。”toshi在听筒里爽朗地笑着。“我这样压抑自己这么多年，终于也到了让另一面的自己释放出来的时候了。也许哪天我还会回来的，到时候如果你对他不够好，我可是会把他抢过来的。”

Taiji微笑着看着自己的手。在养病的这段时间里，他能感觉到自己的手正在逐渐重新拥有过去的力量。既然过往的伤害无法消除，那就竭力弥补吧。

门铃声响起，母亲喜悦的声音在玄关响起：“泰司，是佳树过来了。”

 

yoshiki坐在床边的椅子上，和半躺在床上的taiji大眼瞪小眼愣了半天。他们谁也没在这些日子的接触中有什么明确的道歉或者服软，但却非常默契地同时一点点做出退让，只不过多年的分别终究造成了不可避免的尴尬。

这和当年两人互相对对方有意思可是又不敢直说，偶尔那么一两句对话里流露出一点情意之后的尴尬倒是挺像。taiji这样想着，异常想要想从前那样过去伸臂拥住他然后亲吻他，可是却感受到了前所未有的胆怯。他知道yoshiki仍然深爱他，他也一样深爱yoshiki，可是他不知道对方的心在被他伤成那个样子之后是否还愿意重新接纳他。所以无数次他想要抬起胳膊，却都忍住了。

直到yoshiki有点受不住这种尴尬奇怪的气氛，犹犹豫豫地开了口。两人在几句毫无营养的寒暄之后又陷入了沉默，直到taiji母亲来敲门说吃饭了。

 

午饭后taiji把yoshiki送到院子门口，看着那个单薄的背影上车然后绝尘而去，一回头却恰好看到夏天里最繁茂的树叶缝隙间散落着一缕缕的午后阳光。养病的日子里他不常出门，连肤色都因此变白了一些。本来灼热的阳光被绿叶过滤后分外柔和温暖，taiji感觉到一阵轻松的暖流从身体里面涌过。

看来，我已经彻底恢复了。

yoshiki，我们以后一定可得好好在一起了。都不是小孩子了，可不能再胡闹了。

 

==========

 

那是他们刚刚在一起的时候，可能距离确定关系的那一天都不到一个星期。乐队其他人都还不知道他们的关系。也忘记了那天是在哪里的一场演出，总之几个人在大巴上晃悠了三四个小时才到达目的地。前一天晚上为了准备演出用的服装，hide和taiji都几乎通宵未睡，yoshiki在一旁想要帮忙结果弹琴时无比灵活的手做起针线活来笨得要命，一直在添乱帮倒忙，不仅自己没睡好还额外增添了两位主力的工作量。

到了车上，由于困倦加上无聊，几个人纷纷陷入睡眠。toshi坐在最前面，hide和pata坐在一块坐在前排，toshi一上车就戴上了眼罩，而pata竟也不忘了补觉之前先掏出酒瓶子来灌两口。

yoshiki很自然地在车子最后排发动机单调而嘈杂的声音里倚到taiji肩上。其实yoshiki睡得一点都不舒服，他害怕自己太重让taiji觉得肩膀酸痛，所以小心翼翼地维持着角度和力量，不敢把全部重量都放上去。他格外想多在taiji肩上靠一会儿，却难免心疼，所以努力维持清醒，但毕竟敌不过睡意。

 

车程过半，hide因车子一个不小的颠簸而醒来，觉得无聊所以拼命推醒了睡的正香的pata强拉着pata陪他聊天。

 

随着他们交谈的轻微嗡嗡声，yoshiki也醒了过来。感觉到taiji也把头部的重量叠上来，他小心翼翼地不敢动，怕惊醒了恋人的睡眠。在尚未完全清醒的状态下，他不由自主轻微移动自己的手想要握住正自然搭放在腿上的taiji的手，但是却在两只手的距离只有两厘米的时候停住了，仿佛猛然回过神来一样。

然后他的手就那样定格在空气中，轻微颤抖着，不知道该移向哪里，充满羞涩的紧张和甜蜜的尴尬。

yoshiki不知道自己愣了多久，在他的感官里那几秒钟漫长得不得了。然后他仿佛被烫到了一样收回了手，但是睡意全无。

此后的半路车程，他一直在这种奇异的煎熬里度过：他只想要握住恋人的手，却因为种种缘故而不敢这样做。于是他的手靠近又离开的动作出现了好几遍，但这在他心里甚至已经演练了几十遍。

他觉得自己很好笑，可是心底的焦虑与紧张却仿佛除了握住taiji的手以外再无别的缓解方式。

一路纠结着到了目的地，yoshiki终于松了一口气，迫不及待地抢在前头跳下车子，在温暖的阳光下舒展因为车行而疲倦僵硬的四肢。taiji戴好墨镜和帽子，把香烟递给hide然后点燃。

接过香烟的hide脸上露出一缕狡黠的笑意，轻微眯起眼丢给了yoshiki一个轻飘飘的眼神，然后叼住香烟，把右手悬起来，左右轻微摇晃了一下。等到yoshiki反应过来脸涨红成一个番茄时，hide已经转过身去一蹦一跳地跑开了。

 

yoshiki的反应taiji都看在眼里，实在是忍不住要在眼底泛起一阵无奈的笑意，只不过被墨镜挡了个严严实实。yoshiki犹犹豫豫一会伸手一会缩手的窘态当然不止有hide回头时偷偷看到，整个后半程都在假寐的taiji偷窥着yoshiki有趣的姿态，已经在肚里暗笑了不知多久了。

 

回程的时候，yoshiki依旧靠着他的肩膀，但是taiji能感觉出来他完全没有入睡，而是毫无长进地同来时一样为这样一个细微的小动作而纠结紧张内心难安。

所以他主动伸出手去抓紧了yoshiki的手。

一直到下车，他们的手都紧紧牵着。

在其他人面前，他们的手也紧紧牵着。

 

==========

 

taiji清楚的记得那个下午yoshiki在温暖的阳光下涨红的脸。

那天的阳光和今天的阳光几乎一模一样，而那天的yoshiki又与今天的yoshiki那么相似。

所以，下次，等到下次我们再见面的时候，我一定不再犹豫着让气氛继续尴尬。我会像当年那样，主动，握住你的手，紧紧握住，不松开。

我们的爱情还在继续。

 

 

五 Voiceless Screaming

 

taiji和yoshiki的关系改善了，但并不意味着他们真的就能好好地在一起，至少taiji发现，此刻的他们，已经不能再像从前那样，无拘无束地活在这世上。

也许他还可以任意妄为一些。但yoshiki不能。

yoshiki给自己附加了太多牵绊，他背负的东西多，而且沉重，而且不能随意丢掉。

即使hide的离去让每个人都在悲伤里意识到，人生不过是痛苦挣扎之后的无限空虚。

 

我以为我们变得成熟了。其实我们只是越来越圆滑奸诈。

我以为我们变得勇敢了。其实我们始终都在虚张声势。

我以为我们终于能够听凭真心的指引了。

但是呢？

 

taiji和yoshiki平静的日子没持续多久。大概两个星期吧。呼应着当年他们吵架的频率，每两个星期一定要来那么一次，摔摔打打，迁怒旁人，赌气，酗酒，离家出走。

流浪与落魄的生活没能磨平taiji的性子，他确实有消沉的时候，也绝望过，但是始终都像是荒原的孤狼，在被虚伪的温情笼罩的世界里横冲直撞。他怀疑，或者干脆反抗，他永远不会顺从于种种他看不过眼的规则与习俗。

但是时光，却让yoshiki变得更能在社会常规里，游刃有余，如鱼得水。

所以你看，矛盾的种子不仅还在，而且开始生长，变成了一株有毒的植株。

谁也不知道，哪天，毒液就会从谁的话语里，无意间，流出来，让对方，也让这段感情见血封喉。

 

==========

 

即使吵完了就和好，情侣之间也不能总是吵架，因为吵架时太容易出现越界的情况。一旦吵架成为了一件频繁发生的事情，就难说哪天，会一个不慎，踩到雷点。即使朋友之间有非常深厚的感情，在谈到钱的问题时，也要弄得清楚明白。一旦涉及利益，就难说会不会有人不愉快。

 

排练室里，taiji和yoshiki正在对峙着。

“其他人都在创作时做出了那么多贡献，为什么分钱的时候始终都是你拿大头？这不公平。”

yoshiki什么也没说，低着头坐在沙发上，但是每个人能看出来他的心情越来越糟。

“算了……”hide拉住taiji的衣服，示意他先不要说了。

“你别拦着我。我就是想问问为什么会这么不公平，一样都是乐队的成员，为什么有人能拿一多半，而其余所有人一块来分一小半？”

“按专辑发布时采用的曲目来分配。收录的几乎都是我的作品，当然我会多分一些。这不是很正常吗？”yoshiki一动不动，语气平淡。

“问题是采用哪些作品还不是你决定的！”taiji气得快要跳了起来。“先说好分钱的时候按照创作的比例来，然后在发布专辑的时候把你自己写的那些歌都收录进去，把其他人的作品都扔出去，然后理所当然地拿比我们多好几倍的钱，这还真是逻辑严密啊！yoshiki，我不是想故意跟你作对，我只是觉得你这样的做法实在不光明。我们这些做音乐的无非是为了内心的情绪和感受，无非是为了把想表达的东西用我们擅长的方式表达出来，钱都还在次要。但不能因此就让你把赚钱摆在你的首位，然后让我们的利益变得那么少！”

“我应该没亏待过你吧。”

“你确实没亏待过我。可是其他人呢？你让toshi唱那么多遍唱到嗓子哑了也不放他走，美其名曰你要一个完美的录音效果。然后你的完美就是以牺牲主唱的健康为代价？yoshiki你太自私了。你再想想pata，想想他都为你做过什么你回报了他什么，再想想hide从当年被你挖角过来开始，X的编曲出现了怎样的发展，可是你既不怎么收他的作品也从来不会在分钱时多给他……”

听见taiji提到hide，yoshiki终于抬起了头。

一旁的hide没料到taiji会在吵架的时候提到自己，还说了这么多，一时尴尬地不知道该说些什么来打圆场。

就在其他人都担心yoshiki会不会直接上去就给taiji一拳时，yoshiki竟然又低下了头，一句话也没有说。几秒钟后，他倏地站了起来，眼圈发红，声音略带颤抖。

“你不是问我为什么专辑里都是我的歌吗？那我告诉你，因为我们要吃饭，我们要发财，我们要有钱，所以我们要销量！你觉得你们写的那些东西有很多人愿意听吗？现在的X能冲上榜首，但是减掉几首我的歌，再加上几首你taiji的歌，就不一定了！”

完了。

听到口不择言的yoshiki这段话，hide就知道，这两个人之间又要来一场无法避免的大战了。不光是hide，连pata和toshi也都做好了拉架的准备。

但是taiji没动手。

他只是冷冷地看着yoshiki，看着对方脸上扭曲、怪异却又显出几分报复后的快意的表情：“滚。”

yoshiki扭出一个残忍的笑容：“还是你滚吧。”

 

那天的闹剧以taiji一言不发离开了排练室为结束，他走的时候连贝斯都没拿。而且一连好几天没有露面，一次也没回过他们同住的别墅。

另外三个人都去附近的酒吧找过taiji，但他就像凭空蒸发了一样，酒吧的伙计也说最近几天都没见到taiji的身影。虽然这一次吵得厉害，但toshi和pata都觉得和他们以往的每一次闹别扭没什么不同。只有hide觉得事态严重。

最后，忍无可忍的hide在两个星期没见到taiji之后，径直跑去了taiji家里。

不出所料，taiji回家了。

 

“你不是看到了嘛，他叫我滚的呀~所以我就回来了。”taiji还是一副吊儿郎当的样子，伸着双腿，叼着烟，坐在居酒屋里。

“还是回去吧。”想了半天，hide也不知道该如何劝还在气头上的好友。

 

yoshiki和taiji的性格都很冲。所以pata、toshi还有hide都变成了缓冲带。

两个人的争执，竟然需要三个人来夹在中间做缓冲。

真是难得一见的冤家。

hide作为两个人共同的最亲密的朋友，多少会比pata和toshi特殊一些。他和taiji认识得更早一些，两人从一开始就投缘，在兴趣爱好方面格外合得来，在taiji和yoshiki在一起之前，两人始终同进同出；他和yoshiki之间的感情也很深，yoshiki信任他依赖他，甚至还会在他面前撒娇。

所以hide每次都要两面哄人。

他觉得太头疼了。

 

“我不想回去。”taiji吐了个烟圈。“其实这次吵架，我真的不是对他生气。这回对的真的是事，不是人。”

“我不在意他给我多少钱，反正我需要的很少。但是我不认可他这种分配方式，他一直都在压榨你们的劳动，toshi的，pata的，你的。他仗着你们对他的容忍做过分的事情，hide，尤其是对你，从挖角，到选曲改曲，到分钱——”

“你别说了……”

“——到分钱，”taiji没有理会hide的插嘴。“你没看到吗他就是一个彻底的商人他不是音乐家，他选曲的目的只是为了专辑好卖而不是做出最有X的特色和风格的音乐，他在把你的才华和灵气当做赚钱的工具——”

“不是这样……”

“——当做赚钱的工具，然后以高高在上的姿态说要不是我的音乐养活了你们你们现在练这点钱都拿不到——”

“够了！”hide忍无可忍地大吼。略有醉意的taiji终于停了下来。

“那天你不该提到我。我知道你不介意自己拿多少钱，但是会为我们，为我介意，我很感谢。但是你不该在他面前说太多我的事情，不能在他面前替我出头。你说了我，他才会那样说你。”hide一口喝空了自己的酒，又拿过taiji的酒杯一饮而尽。

“你记得你们快要在一起那阵yoshiki对我的态度吗？taiji，你没注意到，只是因为你心太粗。pata和toshi都看得出来，那段时间里yoshiki在防着我，在防着我跟你一块。”

 

最后，taiji喝多了，但是万幸，hide抢在taiji喝醉之前，把所有该讲明白的都讲明白了。

话都说开了，问题总该解决了。

“hide……今天真是谢谢你……我明天就回去……”hide扶着踉踉跄跄的taiji，把他一路送到家门口。

“没关系。你们能和好就行。以后多让着他点，你心太粗，说话无意间得罪了谁自己都不知道。”

“hide……”taiji脚下一滑，扑在hide肩膀上，险些直接滑落到地上。

他凝视着hide近在咫尺的眼睛。

多么温柔的目光。

“要，要是yoshiki……能有你这么好的脾气，就，就好了……”

“说什么哪。”

“没说什么……”

taiji确实没再说什么。他只是靠近过去，轻轻亲吻了hide。

 

虽然yoshiki听不清他们在说什么，但是他都看得见。

他在冬夜里，在街对面徘徊了大半个晚上，看到的却是hide送烂醉的taiji回家。

看到的却是taiji吻了hide。

 

 

六 Endless Rain

 

这次争吵的起因是一次时隔多年的偶遇。

可能是因为各自的事情都比较顺利，那大半个月里，两个人都是难得的好脾气，竟然连一次小的口角都没有，算是创下了他们重新在一起之后的新纪录。傍晚，yoshiki突然提议说要出去逛一逛，taiji欣然应允。

然后，他们电车车站遇到了惠。

 

那个富有成熟风韵的女人从面前走过时，taiji立刻敏锐地嗅到了熟悉的气息，然后那个轻微发福却依旧优雅美丽的妇女突然在眼中还原成曾经窈窕轻盈的样子。褐色的眼影，温柔上翘的睫毛，大大的圆环状耳环，烫卷的长发，独特的抿嘴微笑，米色的长风衣。

“惠！”taiji松开了握着yoshiki的手，挤开挡在他和惠之间的人群，奔向那个快要消失在视线里的女人。

听到呼唤，她回过头来，在见到taiji时惊讶得不得了。

“咦，竟然是泰司？真是好久不见了啊，也打听不到你的消息。有人说你后来去流浪了也不知道是不是真的，你现在怎么样，还好吧？”

“哦，还好还好。”taiji竟然觉得有点羞赧，笑着低下头，看到惠无名指上的婚戒。

“你呢，看起来应该过得不错吧？”taiji向惠的手努了努下巴。“结婚了呐。”

“是呀，五年了呢。”惠轻轻拍拍肚子。“第二个小孩。第一个是男孩，所以他要是能有个妹妹就太好啦。”

taiji也不知道再说点什么好了，遗憾和愧疚让他只能应付着道“恭喜”。

他刚想再说点别的什么，就看到惠的目光转移了焦点。“呀，是yoshiki！”

yoshiki明显不悦，却依旧保持着礼貌的态度，和惠打了个招呼，然后用刀一样的目光狠狠地剜在taiji侧脸。

“后来完全失去联系了，所以听说你结婚的喜讯都没法去祝贺，真是太可惜了。”

“这没关系的。”

“不过你结婚也好啊，免得taiji总是对你念念不忘，这么多年过去了还神魂颠倒的，老想着故人最好，老想着要回去找你。”yoshiki又瞪了taiji一眼。“有夫之妇可不能随便招惹呢。”

“您这是……”突然不友善的态度让惠莫名其妙。

“yoshiki……”taiji轻轻扯了一下yoshiki的衣袖，示意他不要再说了。

“哦对了惠，你是不是接下来还有别的事要做？我们只是出来闲逛的，就不再耽误你时间了。”

“哦，哦，是啊，确实还有事要忙。那，我走了。你多保重。”惠虽然不明白究竟是怎么回事，但yoshiki的敌意太明显，她只能借着taiji的话匆匆道别离开。

 

回家的路上，yoshiki一言不发。进了屋，才酸酸地冒出一句：“情人还是旧的好啊。”

“还是旧情，才深。”

“熟悉你，还愿意惯着你宠着你。”

 

taiji没回话只是去拿了一瓶酒，打开，直接灌下去。

躺到客厅的地板上。

yoshiki试图把他扯起来，但他就像粘在地板上一样，抗拒着yoshiki的动作。

几番拉扯之后yoshiki彻底失去了耐心：“你他妈给我起来不然就这么死在地板上！”

taiji懒洋洋地坐起来。

——我是说让你回你的房间去！别出现在我眼前！

——哦。不回。现在不想动。

——我说让你别在我面前晃来晃去我觉得恶心！

——我干嘛要听你的。

 

我是自由的人。

又不是你养的什么小宠物。

 

这他妈的是我家我的房子！

 

我知道。

 

在yoshiki给了taiji一耳光之后，他们新一次争吵彻底爆发了。

“我不过是见到惠和她说了几句话而已，你为什么要那么斤斤计较？我们算下来有十年没见面了，不过是多聊几句你就恨不得攮她一刀，你何必对她那么无礼？”

“我无礼？我对我男朋友的前女友说话不太好听，这就叫无礼？难道你想让我笑呵呵地对她说你看这是你好久没见到的旧情人你的泽田泰司，我真为你们的久别重逢而喜悦，请你们尽情叙旧，不用管我？”

“你为什么要想那么多我真的只是见到她很高兴所以想多聊几句——”

“只是，多聊，几句。泽田泰司你摸着你的心说说你真的一点都没多想吗？你看见她和别人在一起了你是不是遗憾，你想起你们的往事你是不是愧疚？”

“愧疚？我怎么可能不愧疚！我是为了你才不顾她的挽留离开她的，你说我对她该不该有愧疚？”

yoshiki冷笑。“我让你这么做过吗？我对你说过让你和惠分手和我在一起吗？那天早上醒来的时候我觉得我很喜欢你但我还是说这就是个意外你和惠应该好好地在一起，结果我晚上回家的时候发现你竟然连箱子都搬过来了。这怪我？”

“如果不是前一天晚上你喝多了过来亲我——”

yoshiki一脚踹了过去。

“所以都是我的错对吧？我轻浮放荡，喝多了勾引你，然后间接地拆了你们一对神仙眷侣，你就是这么想的对不对？”眼泪顺着他的脸留下来，却顾不上去擦一下。

“不，我不是说……”taiji自知失言，心里懊悔，想要解释，却觉得心里乱成一团，无从下手。他拿过一旁的酒瓶想喝一口，却被yoshiki伸手抢了下来。那一口伏特加就呛在喉咙里，辛辣刺激的味道灼烧着他的喉咙，甚至逼出了眼泪。

“这是我的酒你不要喝！”

“这是我的房子你不要继续住在这里了！”

“你去找惠吧，她还会像以前一样收留你的！她就像以前一样爱你！”

“去和那个天真温柔又善良全心全意崇拜你爱你的富家小姐在一起，离开我这个轻浮放浪喝多了就勾引人的婊子！”

“我究竟比她差了什么，你和我在一起的时候还能对她念念不忘？你刚才是直接就把我丢下然后跑过去的。”yoshiki尖叫的嗓门越来越大，眼泪也越流越多，直到耗尽力气，顺着墙壁滑坐到地上。

“我——我——我，对不起……”taiji后悔祸从口出，赶快蹲下身想扶yoshiki起来。

yoshiki不耐烦地推开taiji。

“你还是走吧，别来哄我了。反正喜欢你的人那么多，不少我一个。她们可以爱你，养你，陪你睡还给你钱。我腻了，够了，吵架吵烦了，你去找下一个吧。”

yoshiki的话扫尽了taiji心中的悔意和温存。他站起来，哼了一声，摔门而去。

 

yoshiki在地上坐了很久，久到他觉得全身都僵硬。

爬起来的时候，他只知道已经是深夜了，却不知道是几点。墙上的挂钟在撕扯的时候被碰掉，摔坏了。窗外哗哗地下着大雨。

 

==========

 

另外三个人早就习惯了这一对情侣的争吵。争吵与和好是yoshiki和taiji恋情中的主线，串起他们的日常生活：演出排练，练琴作曲，做爱吃饭，家务，也是他们和他们的小世界之外的人相联系的枢纽。

他们觉得谁也离不开谁了，始终觉得争吵之后必然跟着和好，和好之后也必然会再争吵，直到死掉。

 

其实，yoshiki想过，如果有一天，他们终于吵够了，不再忍受对方与自己处处相反的性格和习惯，这条一直延续的链条断裂了，然后会怎样？

taiji会不会和一个温柔的，不会与他吵架的人在一起？

比如他中学时那个每天给他带便当的学妹……

比如他刚来X那阵那个主动追求他的乐迷……

比如收留他爱她供养他的惠……

比如hide……

hide……

他看见了，taiji在家门口亲吻半夜送他回来的hide。

他摸出钱包，里面夹着一张他们三个人的合影。那是一次演出结束后，一位记者朋友帮忙拍摄的，他们演得满头大汗，冲掉了不少妆容，眼睛周围黑乎乎的一圈，可是都笑得特别开心。

yoshiki犹豫许久，将站在最右侧的hide折到了背面，然后把只剩下他和taiji的照片塞了回去。

 

那天晚上，暴雨倾盆。

taiji又一次喝多了，睡得特别沉稳，一条胳膊重重地搭在yoshiki腰上，他却因为腰间的压迫感而一直睡不着。

yoshiki握住那双粗糙的大手。

这双手，一共拥抱爱抚过多少人？

这双手的主人，一共爱过多少人？

yoshiki把眼泪蹭到枕头上。

我们啊，总是吵架，一半因为对对方的性格和习惯看不顺便，另一半是在吃醋。我知道我以前不靠谱，可是爱上你之后，我既不爱男人，也不爱女人，我只爱你，taiji。

可是你呢？

那些人里，我不是最好的。

 

yoshiki轻咬taiji的指尖。

“我们以后再也不吵架了好吗？我爱你啊。你不要离开我去找更好的人。”

没有回答，只有窗外哗哗的雨声。

 

 

七 Crucify My Love

 

taiji再也没有回来。

yoshiki等了很久，也没有人再来敲响他的房门。他就一直躺在地板上，不论是饿了还是腰椎刺痛，他都不肯起来。他一直昏昏沉沉，睡一会儿醒一会儿，直到三天后，助理因为联系不上他，拿了代为保管的备用钥匙找上门来，才把狼狈不堪地他拖出来。

 

taiji在街上游荡了好几天，思考他和yoshiki的关系。这次他们在一起时，都以为曾经的年少轻狂已经成为过去，两个再续前缘的中年人应该理智地对待这份情感，从此相濡以沫。但事实上，他们都毫无长进。

到底是哪里出了问题呢？

taiji躺在公园的长椅上，望向布满星星的夜空。

大概我们在一起这件事本身，就是最大的问题。

可是相爱的人难道不该在一起吗？

 

纠结了整整一夜后，taiji决定再次分手。

他记得那些对自己发过的誓，记得自己想要弥补yoshiki所受一切伤害的心。

可是“伤害”，并非那些争吵和分离。而是taiji他本身。

 

最后，taiji用失踪的方式，让yoshiki得知了他的决定。

 

==========

 

刚开始交往时，yoshiki和taiji就约法三章：可以吵架，但不能在吵架的时候提分手；不可以同时和别人交往；私人感情不带入乐队。

他们煞有介事地弄了一张纸，把三行字工工整整地抄上去，甚至还在落款处签了名，又拉着一旁喝酒看热闹的另外三人以见证人的身份也签上字，并时刻监督。

“哇哇哇你们这个真的好像幼稚园的小孩啊！”hide躺在沙发上，接过yoshiki递到他面前的纸。“约法三章这种中学生小情侣才会做的事情，你们想玩的话，自己约就好了嘛，竟然还要拖上我们！”

“让你们监督嘛，免得我什么时候脾气冲上来把我男朋友给气跑了~”taiji笑呵呵地用笔换走了hide手里的酒瓶。

“哼，就你那个牛脾气？脾气不上来的时候用不着我们拦着，犟起来我们拦了也屁用没有。”hide语气虽然不屑，但还是旋开了笔盖，龙飞凤舞地签了名，然后把纸笔传给坐在沙发扶手上的pata。

pata却反常地一脸严肃：“‘私人感情不带入乐队’这项你们可真要做到啊。上个月一块演出过的那个乐队叫什么来着……反正他们前几天还解散了，就是因为乐队里两对情侣都崩了。”

“那怎么会呢，X可是要一直做下去的，我们要当几十年屹立不倒的传奇。”taiji拍着胸脯向pata作保证，还冲yoshiki挤了挤眼睛。“对吧亲爱的？”

“对，你说的什么都对！”yoshiki笑着在taiji头上弹了一个暴栗。

hide作干呕状。

toshi垂头坐在地板上，始终没说话。

 

最后，那张带着五个人的名字和手印的纸，被小心翼翼地放在了客厅墙上大合影的相框后面。那张乐队全员的合影，和taiji钱包里的三人合影是同一天拍摄的。拍照片的那段时间，他们刚刚结束最穷的日子，虽然依旧惨淡经营，却开始有起色，每一天每个人都开心得不得了。

后来他们不仅不穷，而且富起来了，他们功成名就。

但要论心情，还是那个时候的自由与无拘无束最令人怀念。

后来的taiji和yoshiki也会怀念那段时间里，他们之间良好的关系。

 

自从见到taiji吻了hide，yoshiki心中就存下了芥蒂。

他是完美主义者，对重视的一切，都容不得半点瑕疵。录音，要么不录，要么一次次反复尝试直到完美。爱情，要么不发生不开始，要么就让小世界里只有两个人，两个人眼中只有彼此。

酒后的越界行为，成为分手的导火索，争吵中yoshiki忍不住提了此事，taiji就用toshi对yoshiki的百般顺从加以反击，怒火越烧越旺。

幸好家里只有他们两个人，hide和toshi都不在，但这样一来，也没人给他们拉架了。吵着吵着就动了手，等到taiji终于把yoshiki打到没力气反击，他突然觉得对眼前的一切厌倦得不得了。他开始憎恶他的生活，憎恶他生活里的每一个人，迫切地想要逃离。不论是状况频发的爱情，还是乐队发展方向与自己兴趣爱好的逐渐背离，总之这一切都熏染着yoshiki这个独裁者的印记，压抑住taiji自由的天性。

“我们……要不要fe……”taiji想说分手，目光却无意间扫过了那张挂在墙上的照片，想起相框背后放着的东西。虽然他真的有一些分开的打算，但还是下意识地忍住了，然后换了一种也许会有余地的说法。“……要不要试着各自单独过一段时间？”

“不要。”yoshiki斩钉截铁。

“我要分手，我受够了。”

 

“你们在干什么！”后半夜才回来的hide听完taiji和yoshiki的叙述之后大呼小叫。“为什么我出门喝个酒的功夫你们竟然就分手了！！！我不接受啊，平时白帮你们解决情感问题了！！！”他冲到taiji面前。“喂你是不是吵架吵上火了就没忍住说分手了啊！虽然你们约法三章不能说分手不然就是真的分开，但这次我给你们通融的呀你们别分开啊！！！”

“不是他，是我。”yoshiki一把拉回激动而且踉跄的hide。“你坐好，听我说。我们是真的要分开了。我已经够了，我没法再继续控制我们之间的事情了。再这样下去，早晚会仇深似海。趁现在还没闹得太僵就分开吧，以后见面还能是朋友。”

“为什么啊……”hide无助地看着两个平静得吓人的人，几乎要哭出来。“你们别闹了……大家都在一块，好好的，难道不好吗……”

“我会退出X。不然太尴尬。”

“泰司……”

“就这么定了。”taiji说完最后一句，就闪身走出了房间。

 

yoshiki痛苦地看着被taiji关上的门，再痛苦地看着hide。

“秀人，我想麻烦你一件事。”

“？”

“以后，如果你方便的话，多帮我照顾一下泰司可以吗？求求你了……”

“好……”

 

最后，房间里只剩下hide一个人，痛苦地揪着头发，喃喃自语。

“还是我太不会劝架了明天toshi或者pata回来好好说说他们肯定能和好的，对，肯定能和好的……不对，其实他们根本没吵架没分手，是喝太多了产生幻觉，都是幻觉都是幻觉都是幻觉都是幻觉都是幻觉，他们两个根本啥事儿没有……”

 

==========

 

三浦陵园。

yoshiki把一束白色玫瑰放在hide坟前。

 

对不起。

当时我太极端、太偏激。

可是如今，我全都懂了，后悔了，却来不及了。

hide……你快告诉我，怎么办？

 

 

八 Forever Love

 

从X-Japan重组开始，yoshiki就有心再联系taiji。表面上说是想再以大魔神阵容给乐迷们一个惊喜，实际上只是想再见到taiji，甚至重修旧好。后一个愿望太不切实际，又太隐秘，yoshiki只能尽可能抑制住情感，装作不经意一般，在某次开会时提了一句。没想到其他人竟然都很赞同，就连heath也很高兴。

难道是hide的保佑？

 

2010年8月14日。横滨。

这一天值得yoshiki铭记一生。

taiji出场时，乐迷们的欢呼集成巨浪，将演唱会的气氛推向新一个高潮。

在台上抱紧taiji时，yoshiki一度怀疑这只是泡沫一样的幻梦。但温暖踏实的触感不会骗人。

但他还是皱了皱眉，小声对taiji说：

“你竟然这么胖了……”

taiji先是一怔，然后迎上了yoshiki恶作剧得逞后狡黠的目光。

 

虽然后背还在隐隐作痛，但yoshiki已经顾不上让身体休息片刻。他彻底沉浸在这场绚烂盛大的演出之中。他的眼前出现了两个画面，一个是横滨的现场，另一个则是走马灯一样不断变幻的过去的时光。

taiji回过头来望着他。

舞台很大，他们明明相聚很远。

但yoshiki觉得爱人就在眼前。

yoshiki决定，等这两天的演出结束后，一定要把那些多年来反复在心中演练的话讲给taiji听，告诉他，他还爱他，还想和他在一起。不仅仅是同台演出。

 

明明有自己的休息室，taiji还是在演出结束后跟着yoshiki蹭进了他的休息室。

“啧，果然比我们的都豪华。”taiji大大咧咧地往沙发上一坐。“看来跟着yoshiki有肉吃，我蹭过来就对了。”

换在当年，yoshiki肯定要还嘴，搞不好还会发展为一场争吵。但这次他只是转过头去抿嘴一笑，去酒柜给taiji倒酒。

接过酒杯后，taiji用另一只手拉住了yoshiki，用力一拽，yoshiki站立不稳，直接倒在他怀里。

yoshiki一惊，手忙脚乱地想要折腾出来，厚厚一层粉底都没挡住他脸上的红晕。“别别别别别闹！”

“怎么，嫌我胖了？”taiji没理他，手臂收得更紧。

yoshiki戳了戳他的小肚腩。“对，特别嫌。”但他亮晶晶的眼里却只闪烁着爱意。

 

他们聊了整整一夜，从休息室一路聊回酒店房间。

各自说这些年来的种种事情，听过见到的逸闻趣事，不断变化发展的生活，埋在内心深处从不对人提及的秘辛，还有对对方的思念和歉疚。一旦开了话头，就再也停不下来，yoshiki也提前一天把所有他想要说的话都倒了出来。他一边讲一边哭，最后又困又累，却一点也不想睡去。

——困了就睡吧。

——我想和你多待一会儿。

——我保证不走，你醒来的时候我还在这里。

——好吧。

 

“你看……事不过三。92年我们第一次分手，99年第二次。这是第三次在一起了，我不想再分开了。”

“那就不分开。”

“taiji，我突然有一个想法。”

“什么？”

“我想隐退。想放下所有X-Japan以外的一切事物。”

“那公司和旗下的乐队都怎么办？”

“大概……靠toshi和sugizo吧。他们不会比我差，只会比我更靠谱。我们可以去找一个你喜欢的地方，过半隐居的日子，或者别的什么生活方式，总之听你的。”

“听我的？那就太简单了。只要你和我在一起，地点不限。”

 

taiji在yoshiki额头上轻敲一个暴栗。“说实话吧，你想的究竟是什么。”

被戳穿的yoshiki不满地嘟囔：“你连这个都你能知道……”

“因为我是最了解你的泽田泰司啊哈哈哈~”taiji发出爽朗的大笑。“坦白从宽。”

“其实……我是这样想的……”yoshiki顿时扭捏起来。“我想的是……如果你不介意的话，我们这次，就公开关系好不好？”

taiji没想到yoshiki想说的是这件事，一时不知道该怎么回应。

“你不愿意？”yoshiki小心翼翼地打破沉默。

“没有，只是……”taiji把一脸受伤的yoshiki抱到怀里。“人言可畏啊。你不怕吗？”

“怕什么。你看我们，都是土埋半截的人。我们都是一身伤一身病，说不定哪天就突然没了。比起被人议论，我更怕来不及弥补以前所有的遗憾。二十年前我就在想，我们要一直在一起，要告诉每个人我们会一直在一起，我们要去livehouse搞一个特别棒的婚礼……”

taiji替yoshiki抹掉又涌出来的眼泪。

“很多年过去了，我投资，创作，扶持年轻的乐队。我名利双收，我很开心，但有时也会不开心。身体不健康，没有爱人，我缺失的东西，没法靠我大量拥有的东西来弥补。你回来了，我完整了，就是……完整了。我要舍弃掉我不再需要的东西。所以……你怎么想？”

“我和你一样。我们再留出一点时间，去把各自所有事情处理好。然后，周游世界，隐居，去陪着你妈妈。”

“如果你愿意的话，再一起写点曲子？”

“遵命，我的鼓手大人。”

 

——来年今天吧？

——好。2011年8月14日，我一定会赴约的。

 

 

结局 Say Anything

 

yoshiki整整一个月都没有出门，直到toshi因为担心他而找过来。

“你……还好吗？”无需回答，toshi就知道yoshiki一点也不好。“要不要……出门走走？今天天气这么好。”

走在街上，yoshiki觉得一月未见的外在世界变得很陌生。炎炎夏日，拥挤喧闹的城市，车水马龙，人们行色匆匆。他张皇四顾。

taiji！

你在哪？

！！！

yoshiki似乎见到人群中闪过一个穿着皮靴皮裤牛仔夹克和紧身背心，留着一头长卷发，带着宽沿帽子、墨镜和挂着许多流苏的围巾的人影。他向他奔过去。

“yoshiki！yoshiki！你别乱跑，你等等我！”toshi拔腿去追。

 

那个身影格外轻盈灵活，在人群中钻来钻去，每当yoshiki觉得那个身影近得触手可及，他就会突然移动到距自己很远的位置。那个身影一直引着yoshiki跑了很远，然后他停下来，消失不见了。

 

“yoshiki你没事吧，刚刚你乱冲一气吓死我了。”toshi赶了上来，气喘吁吁，扶住yoshiki的肩膀，上下打量他有没有受伤。

yoshiki对toshi的言行恍如不觉，脸上浮现迷梦一样的微笑。

 

 

骚めきだけが心を刺して

闻こえない 胸の吐息

时を忘れて 求め彷徨う

高鸣る想い 濡らして

 

Run away from reality I've been crying in the dream

冻りついた时间に震えて

歪んで见えない记忆重ねる

悲しみが 消えるまで 

 

You say anything 伤つけ合う言叶でも

Say anything 断ち切れない心に 

You say anything Just tell me all your sweet lies

Say anything 演じきれない心に

 

If I can go back to where I've been

梦の中にだけ生きて

终わらない雨に濡れる

流れる泪を白日梦に染めて

 

You say anything Whatever you like to say to me

Say anything You leave me out of my eyes

You say anything All I can hear is voice from dream

Say anything You can dry my every tear

 

灯りの消えた On the stage 1人见つめて

通り过ぎた日々に抱かれる

坏してくれ 何もかも饰った爱も

时の砂に消えるまで

 

Close your eyes

and I'll kill you in the rain

奇丽に杀し合えば

造花の蔷薇に埋もれた

 

诗人の泪は记忆に流されて

Time may change my life

But my heart remains the same to you

Time may change your heart

My love for you never changes

 

You say anything 言语伤つけ合う言叶でも

Say anything 断ち切れない心に 

 

You say anything… Say anything

Now you've gone away

Where can I go from here?

Say anything… Say anything…

 

——X-Japan

 

===== FIN =====

**Author's Note:**

> 2013-2016年。


End file.
